


相遇的季节

by Yuyimelody



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyimelody/pseuds/Yuyimelody
Summary: 种子在冬雪下掩藏，在春日里萌发，到了夏天呢？与你相遇后的季节，都是最好的时光。





	相遇的季节

出门便是带着暖意的干爽微风，广阔的淡蓝天空映入眼帘，初夏的阳光洒落在高大樟树上，碎成模糊光斑落在树下男生的耳钉上闪闪发亮。

男生今天穿得依然挺潮，胸口和袖口印着艳丽花纹的白色长袖卫衣盖到大腿，下身松垮的裤子缀意义不明的荧光色飘带，脚上再蹬了双新款AJ，双肩包只背了一边，挂在单薄肩上，男孩正低着头，缩着手，像只小松鼠脸颊鼓鼓专注地啃一只——

高杨拉下焦距——那是一只泡芙，焦糖味的，有微黑的松脆可口的外壳，里面装填香甜奶油，男生嘴角沾到奶油伸出舌尖舔了舔。

“阿黄！”

黄子弘凡抬起头。

高杨在门口笑得眉眼弯弯，眼尾像颤抖的钩子。

“干嘛？”黄子弘凡瞪着眼睛。

高杨只是握着手机笑着摇头。

“你笑啥呢？”张超冒出头，他一推门出来就看到高杨挡在门口拿着手机笑。

“你看这个。”高杨把屏幕转给张超，里面是他刚刚拍的黄子弘凡的照片，站树下缩着手小心捏着泡芙，看向镜头时下意识瞪圆了眼，眼神懵懵的，奶油还在嘴角，纯稚的孩子气突破了一身潮范冒了头。

高杨手指指上黄子弘凡手中泡芙棕色外壳——和男生不怎么白皙的脸。

“黄子弘凡，自己吃自己。”

“……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈。”张超愣了一秒get到笑点，“我靠你太毒了你真的太毒了，快快快，照片发我一份笑死了我要做表情包。”

高杨轻轻瞟一眼张超，按熄手机屏幕道：“……”

张超没有听清，方书剑蔡程昱梁朋杰他们从门里吵吵嚷嚷出来，刚好盖住了高杨的声音，方书剑几步跳过去：“黄子你吃什么呢我也要吃！”

黄子弘凡塞下最后一口泡芙：“你们出来得太晚了！我等得无聊都吃完了。”

方书剑嘟着嘴唇哼一声，蹦蹦跳跳的走在前面和梁朋杰商量去买个小煎饼垫垫肚子，等下开始彩排就只能点外卖了。

高杨也追上去搭了下黄子弘凡肩膀权当打招呼。黄子倒是看了他一眼，拉拉高杨衣袖挑眉给了个眼神，默契的放缓速度落在队伍最后面，然后从身后塞了个小纸袋给高杨。

一只焦糖泡芙。

高杨愣了愣，然后勾勾黄子弘凡手心，歪头笑着问他：“什么意思啊？不是没有了吗？”

黄子弘凡感觉像一条几乎透明的银色小鱼蹭过手心，又软又滑，只装作淡定地看着前方几人打闹：“咳，给你留的，填下肚子，别被他们看到了，不然我肯定被他们怼死。”

“哦……”高杨把手背在身后，拖着音，看黄子的眼神像一只展翅的蝴蝶，“特殊待遇啊……”

张超扭头看后面肩挤着肩走的两个人一眼：“黄子跟高杨什么时候认识的来着？”

梁朋杰想了下：“今年？啊不，去年，高杨来我们家跨年的时候。”说着也扭头看一眼，“真的才四个月诶，怎么看起来像认识四年了。”

“嘶……”张超呲牙，“牙疼。”

***

去年12月31日。

梅溪湖高中是这一带最好的艺术门类高中，主要教学声乐、舞蹈、表演及杂技等，学习氛围相比普通高中轻松活泼，但到放假的时候还是一样的骚动不已，偏巧这次还刚好赶上跨年。

“超！张超！”方书剑脱了校服换上了件墨绿色的面包服，踮脚扒在窗边像只长腿的小乌龟，冲里面喊，“你收拾完没有啊！快点等下坐车好挤！我们还要去买菜！”

张超把笔和笔记本一股脑扔书包里，“我就来了！”又扭头对旁边不紧不慢把笔一支支收进笔盒的男生道：“高杨，跟我们去跨年呗，嘎子哥和大龙哥都不在家，就我们自己煮火锅，反正我们这堆人你也熟，最多加个黄子弘凡，我跟你说过的调皮小孩，也很好相处的。”

隔壁班的蔡程昱也在门口探出头把棉袄拉链拉到最上面：“对啊高杨，来跟我们一起跨年啊，还可以聊聊咱们蔡程昱工作室新一年的工作计划。”

蔡程昱话音一落换得旁边几个人嫌弃的眼神，只有高杨波澜不惊道：“你们先走吧，我还要帮老师送作业，弄完我就来。”

“OK，你早点啊，我把地址发你。”张超一手提起书包一手提起羽绒服和其他几人走了。路上又问梁朋杰：“黄子弘凡回你消息了吗？他放不放假回不回啊？”

梁朋杰捏着手机：“不知道啊，还没回我。”

梅溪湖高中位置偏远，学生们要么住校要么在周边租房，还有部分寄宿在老师家，可以得一点课后辅导也有人约束。高杨转学过来以后就是寄宿在王晰老师家，而他的的同班同学张超和活动小组（非官方名：蔡程昱工作室）的组长蔡程昱以及方书剑梁朋杰则是寄宿在阿云嘎和郑云龙老师家，据说还有个姓黄的话痨小孩跟他们住一起，刚好在高杨转学来不久被家长送去普通高中恶补文化课去了。

“帮忙买些零食上来吧，主要是这几样，买完转钱你，我们把黄子零食全吃了没给他补哈哈哈哈哈他回来会气死哈哈哈哈。”

高杨提着包进了小区门口的零食店，看着手机里张超发来的消息轻轻叹气。一边看着张超列出来的单子一边去拿零食，顺便捎点自己喜欢的进来，拿到最后一样——名字花里胡哨的怪味豆——却碰到一只手。

那手腕上扣着个银环的男生刘海打得有点碎，明亮的眼睛从刘海底下看过来，不知道为什么半张着嘴，让被围巾挡了下巴的巴掌脸看起来有点呆。

男生手动了动，高杨反射弧难得跑快了一次，赶紧收回手——刚刚他手一半贴着怪味豆的罐子一半盖着那男生温热的手——顺便飞快扯出个不好意思的笑容，他余光瞄了一眼货架怪味豆没有了，便转身试图赶快逃离这个尴尬的地方。

“哎……那个……”男生突然把怪味豆递给高杨，“给你吧，我问问老板还有没有。”

高杨没动。

男生直接把东西扔高杨手中的篮子里，擦身而过。

高杨在货架后探出头看那男生在收银台前面和老板瞎聊。

“老板啊！我豆子怎么又没了！”

“我们小区就没几个人买，我当然不会进货咯。”

“怎么没人买了，我不是人啊。”男生撇着嘴，表情有点拽却一点都不讨人厌，只显得少年气十足，忽然又弱了声音，“刚刚一，一哥们也在买，又不是只有我喜欢吃。”

高杨眨眨眼，走过去：“老板结账。”

那男生果然忍不住冲高杨搭话：“哎，你也喜欢吃这个豆子啊？我特别喜欢，就是这老板老是不进货，我难得回来一次居然又没了……”

高杨微微咬着下唇笑：“谢谢你啦，不过我是帮别人买的……”

“……哦。”

高杨看到男生眼神明显流露出一丝失望，嘴角弧度不禁拉得更大，从零食堆里开了一条糖，塞到男生手中。

“尝尝吗？海盐味的，我最喜欢吃的糖。”

男生看一眼高杨，低头接过，还没来得及拆开，他们先听到门口传来声音。

“你们怎么买了这么多？！”来接初次来他们家的高杨的张超站在零食店门口一脸震惊，“黄子你要吃这么多吗？”

高杨和男生面面相觑。

高杨：“你是和张超蔡程昱一起寄宿……”

名叫黄子的男生眨巴着眼睛，然后看到面前的男生笑起来，冻得几乎有些透明的脸颊泛起一点薄红。

“还是给你吧。”高杨笑道，拿出怪味豆塞进黄子的袋子里，“本来就是给你买的。”

*** 

“所以高杨和黄子之前不认识？”方书剑咬着筷子。

“不认识，我这学期才转过来了，黄子呢？”高杨夹起几片羊肉丢进锅里烫，隔着火锅带着花椒红油香味的白雾和一桌乱七八糟的菜看向新认识的小朋友。

“我啊……”黄子滴溜着眼睛回忆，咬了口肉丸被烫到，赶紧喝了口可乐，“呼……就这阵转到那边去读的，不过前半个学期在外面搞比赛，都没见过这位额……小高杨同志。”

高杨平白被按了个“小”的名头也不在乎，轻轻笑一下，夹起烫好的羊肉斯文地吃起来。

学校放假，时间不长，他们天南海北的懒得回去，趁着家里镇场的两位不在“为所欲为”，把餐桌搬到客厅插起电磁炉，不会做饭就买了一堆速冻食品，挽起手洗了点青菜煮火锅，肉丸肉片金针菇玉米生菜豆腐虾滑卤菜炸鸡大大小小摆了满满一桌。本来还想悄咪咪喝点酒，看了一圈觉得在场没人能喝了酒还能负责收拾，遂以可乐代酒，喝可乐吃饭闹得叽叽呱呱，旁边开着电视，更是热热闹闹，几个学声乐的忍住不跟着电视里学过的曲目玩和声，方书剑和黄子弘凡看歌舞环节起劲了，跑到电视前扭起来，梁朋杰不知道上哪扯了块轻飘飘的丝巾往他俩身边一丢，黄子捞住，大概是跟不上方书剑节奏干脆扯着他拉起丝巾跳起了广场舞，逗得一群人笑得不停，蔡程昱笑到呛喉咙扑到一边咳得眼泪都出来了还是止不住笑。

闹腾了快两个小时，把火锅吃完收拾完也到深夜十一点多。

蔡程昱趴在沙发上像是醉着了，脸颊通红，嘴上隐约嘟嘟囔囔着蔡程昱工作室油爆虾工作室之类的，方书剑蹲在旁边戳他脸问蔡程昱是怎么了今天没有开酒啊，张超一脸无奈揉着额头说蔡程昱火锅配可乐居然喝醉了，梁朋杰拿了个毯子出来盖住蔡程昱说筹备比赛和期末考折腾得太累了吧。

高杨没有跟他们一起围在客厅，只站在客厅阳台边开了一条缝看夜景。

这天天气不错，深邃夜空中隐隐几颗星，往远处看，参差不齐的地平线泛着一层淡紫，是城市未眠的灯火。

“怎么在外面？不冷吗？”黄子弘凡“唰”地推开推拉门在张超“暖气都跑了！”的声音里又赶紧关上，递给高杨一支没拆封的牙刷，小大人似的安排着，“今天不回去了吧？先去洗漱呗，等下就要排队了。”

高杨把牙刷放进口袋，冲窗外抬抬下巴：“不觉得很漂亮吗？”

黄子摸摸鼻子：“你还挺有情调……哎！”

黄子突然睁大眼睛扯出个笑：“哎！下雪了！”说着拉着高杨手臂晃，“下雪了你看到没？！”

高杨有点呆没什么表情变化，黄子突然意识到作为今天才第一次见，他这动作似乎太亲昵了点，松开手。高杨也从口袋掏出眼镜——他有点近视，刚吃火锅就摘了一直没带，看了一下偏头对黄子慢慢露出个笑，道：“真的下雪了……”

黄子有点楞，高杨带着黑框眼镜更显皮肤白净，头顶不过一盏普通的白炽灯，在这样的灯光下，高杨笑起来却让他想起某种又凉又软晶莹剔透的东西。

直到其他几个也跑到阳台看一片片小小的雪花飘落，兴奋地说起这是今年的最后一场雪也是明年的第一场雪。直到指针走到十二点，电视里爆发出礼炮响，他们几个冲窗外大喊“新年好！”。直到黄子含着海盐味的奶糖，隔着身旁的人撇一眼看着窗外依然笑得温和鼻尖微红的高杨，又转回头错过高杨看向他的目光。

他想到了，高杨大概像雪吧，冬天轻飘飘的雪。

***

他们并没有熟悉起来。

高杨留宿了一宿第二天一早便回去了，那时黄子还睡得人事不知，再遇到的时候，是经历了期末和寒假，来年开学以后的事情了。

梅溪湖期中有个校内表演赛，他们都有意参加，蔡程昱自己练得起劲，还拉着他们几个一起捣鼓，下课蹭排练室商量，到周末就去郑云龙阿云嘎他们常排剧的剧院蹭指导也蹭场地。场地不远，离学校就两个公交站左右，高杨这学期需要先上一节小课，于是蔡程昱张超他们先过去，他随后再去。

说是立春了，天气还冷得不行，高杨看天气预报说今天出太阳升温，换了身大衣，面上风轻云淡，其实在料峭春风中默默抱着手臂让自己抖得不要太明显，经过公交站时想只有两站路要不还是走过去运动一下权当热身。

公交进站缓了速度，后排靠窗一个男生头发有点蓬乱，下巴缩在围巾里，手掌缩在袖管里只露出圆圆的一点指尖不自觉捏着袖边不让冷气钻进来，脑袋靠着窗打瞌睡。

黄子弘凡现在的学校是一个月放一次假，整个人困得不行，上车便开始靠着窗户打瞌睡，手机定了闹钟，快到的时候自然会震醒他，不过没等到闹钟，眼皮隔绝出的混沌世界中，左手臂感受到的隐隐碰动，把他拉起重回人间。左边座位坐了个年纪差不多的男生，正把书包从背上取下抱到怀里，大概就是这个动作碰到了黄子弘凡。

男生注意到黄子视线道：“啊，不好意思碰到了？”他声音清亮干净而温和，像在哪里听过，让黄子弘凡想起树梢上挂着的一捧雪。

“啊……”黄子看着男生的脸，突然唤醒了两个多月前的记忆，“你是羊，高杨……”

男生眼神变了变，似乎也想起来了，眼尾泛起一丝笑意：“你是，嗯……小黄子？”

高杨身上带着清冷的空气，困顿模糊的世界有了质感，黄子弘凡咧开嘴笑，兴奋地叨叨起来：“哎……你才比我大多少啊，说真的，好巧啊，我们两个怎么总是在奇奇怪怪的地方碰到真的绝了，哎，对，你怎么这个时候才坐车？你也是去剧场那边看蔡程昱他们排练吗？哎还有一个站就到了……”

高杨安静的听黄子说话，时不时应一声，在听到“好巧”的时候，手指搁在嘴边掩住翘起的嘴角。

***

月底的公交车站从此变成了特别的地方。

匆匆赶到车站，只看到那趟公交车甩着车尾拐了个弯消失。高杨下课被老师拉住聊了聊最近小课的进度和总结，赶过来就晚了，跑得太急，高杨撑着膝盖的手又热又抖，脸颊隐隐发烫，心里却空落落的，虽然到了剧场也能看到那个小朋友，但是单独相处的时间这次错过了，就只能等下个月。

“高杨？”轻快而熟悉的声音在身侧响起，“你干嘛呢？”

高杨回过头，一个月不见黄子弘凡头发长长了点，刘海底下的眼睛依然明亮，潮牌外套套在校服外面，在来往喧嚣的学生们中显眼又帅气，只是一手举着一串炸得香喷喷的香肠，显出一点孩子气。

高杨没回答黄子弘凡的问题，只是拿出一贯淡然的笑意，“你怎么在这？不是公车直达吗？”

“我下车吃烤肠啊。”黄子冲后面人气火爆的烤肠店抬抬下巴，眼睛眉毛飞扬起来，全力演示“眉飞色舞”这个词，“那家店超级好吃，我跟你说，我本来今天就没吃饱午饭，坐车路过这里闻到香味，哇，口水都下来了，赶紧下车去买，真的，味道绝了，哎，对，高杨你吃吗？走走走，我等你，对了，你今天是不是出来得比上次晚啊？我烤肠都吃完一半了你才出来。”

高杨轻快地眨下眼，嘴角勾出漂亮弧度：“你在等我？”

“啊……是啊。”黄子弘凡摸摸自己后颈，“看时间差不多，等你一起去剧场嘛，我一个人路上好无聊啊。”

高杨嘴角的弧度扩大，走向黄子弘凡微微低下头：“我尝一口。”

微微宽大一点点的白皙手掌盖在黄子捏竹签的手上方，像手叠着手，高杨偏头用莹白牙尖咬下一块烤肠，舌尖一卷，吃完了还舔舔嘴唇把唇上蹭到的香料一并吞了。

“是挺好吃的。”

在高杨看不到的地方，黄子弘凡捏紧了拳。

提前下车，赚了。

早春小心翼翼地孕育着花苞的林荫道上，穿潮牌背花书包的男生搭着一身灰黑男生的肩膀。“高杨小同学，咱俩加下微信呗，下次你到车站等我一起过去吧。”又在看到“阿黄”这个微信备注的时候抓住对方手臂试图表示不满，面对淡然的微笑只能松手并幼稚地把备注改成emoji的羊，换来对方几声平缓的“哈哈”。

***

冬日的寒意早散了个干净，树梢冒出一层薄薄的绿，在春风里蔓延。剧院的绿化带中，早有些生命力顽强的小花结了花苞颤巍巍地抖动着舒展花瓣，星星点点的装饰着路边。

滑板冲得快了，黄子弘凡一脚压住板尾来了个急停，跳下板蹲下看路边小小的花，还好，没有被滑板压到。张望四周没有人注意到他，摸摸鼻子提起滑板换了个方向。

穿宽松套头卫衣的男生踩着滑板，在剧场演职人员通道外的滑坡上随性的划着弧线，突然脚一蹬地加速，习惯速度以后微微蹲下身，后脚点着板尾猛地一跳，男生连人带板在空中腾起，再落下，耍了个带板起跳再接着惯性滑了一截，扭头笑得得意洋洋。

高杨带着笑站在出口鼓掌。

这次放假回来黄子弘凡剪了头发，显得清爽帅气甚至有几分英气，软乎乎的孩子气少了几分，一抬脸笑起来还是明亮得要飞起来的少年气。他就像春日本身，在这世界的春意苏醒之前，先带着一身蓬勃生机扑了过来。

“高杨高杨高杨，”黄子叠声叫，“你看到没有，我刚刚玩的带板起跳是不是很厉害。”

高杨只是抿嘴笑，黄子弘凡明显玩滑板没多久，动作勉强做出来了，落地的时候晃了晃，掩饰得不错，但他还是看出来了。

“喂……”黄子弘凡用肩膀顶高杨，“你别光笑，说话啊……”

男生明明是个机敏的人，在高杨面前却总不会掩饰，一双黑白分明的眼睛望过来，活泼泼的嘀咕讨夸奖，靠得又太近，运动后的热气波及到高杨，闹得他心脏也被烘得软了几分。

“……挺厉害的。”高杨看着男生嘴角因为他这句话情不自禁地勾起，揽着黄子的手臂顺着滑下去扣住细瘦手腕，“蔡他们还要再排一遍，阿黄，教我玩啊。”

 

“哎，对，站稳了，我松手了哦。”

高杨站在滑板上颤颤巍巍，听了这话下意识抓紧了黄子的手，抿着嘴但抛过来的眼神在恳求。

黄子弘凡要笑死了，一点点松了手，“你站稳了别怕，不会摔，摔了我也在旁边接着你。”

高杨还是不说话，小心地稳着身体，一脚踩滑板一脚蹬地，速度很慢但也算有点样子。

黄子弘凡“哒哒哒”跑到旁边止不住笑，蹲下拿出手机对着高杨，“杨！来这里！”。

高杨轻轻叹气，不求速度，只求稳妥地慢慢“挪”到了黄子那边，看着黄子摇晃的耳坠心里一动，作势要摔。

黄子把手机一丢，“蹭”一下站起来，张着手臂把重心不稳的男生搂进怀里。

把人平安无事的接好了，黄子弘凡反而不知道该怎么办了。

高杨比黄子弘凡个子高一点，偏要就着落黄子怀里的姿势把下巴搁他肩膀上，眼前晃着黄子今天带的耳坠，细长的十字架，优美又漂亮。

“高杨……”

“怎么了？”高杨一手搂着黄子弘凡的肩，一手抚弄耳坠，指尖有意无意碰到耳垂。

“你占我便宜。”皮肤微黑的男生咬着嘴唇。

“你先搂我腰的。”高杨凑得很近，笑意星星点点地飞出来，闪得黄子弘凡眼花。

“……你先‘投怀送抱’的。”

“是你先来抱住我的啊。”高杨语调轻快，尾音像狐狸的尾巴搔过脸颊。

“啧，我看你站不稳啊。”

“怪你这个师父不来带我。”

“……”黄子一时找不出话来。

高杨眨着眼，撒娇似地搂搂黄子，笑得有点小得意。黄子弘凡莫名觉得自己今天输了，抬手去揉高杨的头发，高杨发质细软，摸在手里绒绒的滑滑的，手感胜过不少毛绒玩具，毛绒绒爱好者黄子弘凡摸得起劲，高杨也不抵抗，只是耳尖染了一点微红，张嘴又是温温柔柔的怼。

“黄子你累吗，我劈个叉方便你好不好。”

黄子弘凡一愣，翻着白眼拍上高杨肩膀，心里却轻飘飘的惦记着白皙脸孔上那一层薄红，心脏跳得太大声了。

分明有什么在空气中扩散，少年心脏在鼓噪展开手指却什么都抓不住，怎么能抓住春风，只有蔓延的绿意，吐露芬芳的花知道春风来了，少年只能抓住眼前人的手臂嗫嚅嘴唇。

我觉得我觉得我觉得我……

高杨抛个疑惑的眼神。

“我觉得……”情绪像林间小鹿，见了高杨这一眼飞快地跑走了，黄子只瞧见短短的尾巴一晃而过，只能临时组织语言，脸一抽犹如牙疼，“我……诶，高杨我跟你说你刚刚在滑板上抖得啊，像个刚出生的小羊羔知道吗，哎，对，站不稳的小羊羔小高杨，我这个比喻太好了等等请我吃炸串不然我就把刚刚拍的照片发出去你会被嘲笑一万年快收买我看我对你好吧……”

日子还早，少年人尚有大把光阴去读懂那些耳边心脏的鼓噪。

***

进入春季后，大好春光没赏到几天，倒是迎来了长达大半个月的梅雨天气，路边灌木吸饱了雨水底下头显得垂头丧气。

少年倒是一贯的神采飞扬，稳稳持着一把红伞，伞不大，所以和伞下的女生靠得也近，挂着笑意不知道说了什么，逗得女生看着他掩嘴笑。

高杨踏着雨水一步一步走过去，表情淡淡的，倒是黄子弘凡先看到他。

“高杨，你怎么又这么慢啊！”黄子弘凡喊完一句扭头把伞塞给女生，冒着雨几步冲到高杨伞下，冲得有点急搂住人手臂才站好然后呲着牙笑得像只疯癫的小动物。

黄子对着拿着伞的女生道：“说了我有伞打，你打回去吧，上课的时候还给蔡程昱他们谁都行。”

高杨看着女生抿唇道谢，看着女生投向黄子的眼神分明带着光和心动。

“哎哎哎，走慢点……”

高杨的伞也只有一般大小，他们两个一米八以上的男生有点挤，黄子弘凡不得不揽着高杨手臂走得磕磕绊绊的。

高杨停下来目光不知道落到了哪里。

包里写满了表演需要改进的缺点的笔记本很重，准备趁休息日消化的资料很重，装温水的保温杯很重，格在他和黄子之间的伞拿久了很重，连潮湿的气息也趁机爬进骨髓，拖着他迈不动步伐。世界是暗淡的，高杨知道他只是渴求阳光了，一颗种子在冬雪下掩藏，在春日萌发，见过了阳光才懂得原来他可以不用忍受那些漫长的寂静的被称为孤独的东西，于是孤独也变得难以忍受。

 

“我的羊啊，你在听我说话吗？”少年声音轻快明亮，连一丝埋怨都很可爱。

高杨从回忆中脱身。这天天气很好，淡金色阳光似乎以身边这个眼睛明亮的男生为中心铺展开，一切都是明亮的都是可以期待的。

黄子弘凡凑得很近，“初选不是都过了吗还有什么好担心的，哎，对，听张超他们说反应不错？去给老师帮忙的妹子都被你现场圈粉了？高杨你可以啊你都没跟我说，你是不是在学校还有后援会呢我加一个看看，正式演出的时候给我留个好点的位置，是不是还有打CALL什么的，这个我会我学一个啊，咳嗯！高杨！高杨！啊啊啊啊啊啊我看到高杨了！美颜盛世小羔羊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

高杨忍不住笑，往黄子弘凡肩上推一把。

“诶哟！”黄子弘凡夸张的捂住自己肩膀，看着高杨嘴角的弧度自己也忍不住嘴角上扬再上扬。高杨这学期才转来多少有些不适应，筹备演出压力也很大，虽然和他聊天和见面的时候都表现得平平淡淡的，但黄子总是忍不住想闹一闹高杨，想看他露出放松的无奈的温柔的笑容。

黄子弘凡眼珠一转看头顶花堆得层层叠叠的枝桠，按住高杨肩膀：“哎哎哎，高杨你站在这里别动。”

高杨声音温温软软的：“怎么，你要去买橘子？”

黄子差点翻了个白眼，硬是偏头咬牙忍下，“你别动啊别动。”跳到旁边手掌往树干上用力一拍，树枝扑簌簌抖，黄子立马跑开几步回过头笑嘻嘻的看高杨。

一条笔直道路通向他们要去的剧院，头顶是辽阔淡蓝的天，脚下是铺得平整的暗红地砖，路两旁载齐腰的灌木和遮荫的樱树，正是好时节，粉色的樱花开得正盛，一簇簇拥挤着，被黄子这么一拍，指甲盖大的花瓣从树梢抖落落了高杨一身。

黄子弘凡看着高杨淡然地站在原地任由花瓣飘落，看着花瓣挂在高杨柔软发梢，蹭过高杨脸颊滑入衣领，落到他宽而平的肩膀，看着高杨低头，又突然抬眼笑起来。

 

你见过一朵花的开放吗？

黄子弘凡见过，那是无聊时看的记录片，一种濒危的雪色莲花，在卷着边的翠绿荷叶衬托下，花苞又白又小，好不容易活到了花期，先是一片白得晶莹剔透的花瓣颤动，随后周边花瓣相继展开，最终盛放露出里边鹅黄色的蕊，美得在幽暗中发光。

高杨笑起来的样子就犹如那朵莲，或许是黄子太过自信，他总觉得高杨这次笑容和平时不一样，也许是眼角多上扬了一度，也许是多露了一颗牙尖，让黄子弘凡觉得那些浮动的情绪，躁动的心跳，公交车站等待见到对方的时间，手机里一个G的聊天记录，给对方写的数学草稿，塞到手心里的海盐味的糖，找到下个话题前的尴尬……那些若有若无的刻意，那些意有所指的词句，终于在这个笑容中抖落。

高杨笑着摘下头顶沾的花瓣，看向黄子弘凡，他在冬日里初见的男孩站在几步远处，身后是笔直延伸的道路和他们的练习地，只要他走几步就一定能抓住他声音带着笑和某种呼之欲出的情绪：“阿黄啊……”

黄子弘凡突然说不出话来，也许是高杨落了一身粉色花瓣的样子太过好看，他从高杨的笑容和语气中察觉到了某种征兆，关于某些他在心底期待已久的话。

身体似乎僵住了，脑子里却在沸腾，脑中本该是群星闪烁的夜空跳动各式各样的念头，现在却有无数银色流星交织着划过天际，把脑子轰得一团糟，在耳边炸成一团，黄子弘凡想这么吵等下听不见高杨说的话怎么办，却在心脏的鼓噪中，清晰地听到高杨靠近的每一步。

高杨微微低头，一双容易让人误会的眼睛里装着真切的春波一般的情绪，靠得太近，黄子弘凡觉得自己能感受到其中犹如实质的温软清澈。

高杨的手指靠近男生的脸颊：“阿黄，我……”

黄子弘凡想催促，又破天荒地不敢，高杨的一切在他眼里都像慢镜头，他看着高杨咬了咬嘴唇，看着高杨眨了眨眼，接近他脸颊的手指转向落上他肩膀。

高杨搂着黄子弘凡的肩膀晃一晃，“我们快走吧阿黄，他们该等不及啦。”

又是往常那样，足够亲昵的，却无法界定关系的姿态。

“……哦。”黄子垂下眼。

挨着高杨的肩膀走了几步，黄子弘凡回头看一眼刚刚被高杨丢落在地的花瓣。

夏天快到了，春天落下来的花瓣将要和落叶一同干枯，高杨，你明不明白。

***

梅溪湖高中的表演赛串场有点无聊，黄子弘凡趁着这间隙解锁了手机，屏幕里还是他去后台“慰问”（跑腿送饭）时拍的高杨。

照片里高杨顶着零零碎碎一头夹子透过化妆镜抬眼看身后的他，高杨是真的好看，化了妆是另一种好看，和平时有点不一样，平时是温和清秀一双眼睛含情脉脉，这时化妆品加强了眉眼的色彩使得他漂亮得几乎带了一丝凌厉，眼尾的小钩子染了红，勾得黄子送完餐又在他身后没话找话嘀咕半天，虽然他每次看到高杨都这样。

今天的高杨确实有些不一样。

黄子弘凡按熄屏幕，记忆里的那双眼睛里有火焰，高杨大概为今天的表演准备了很久也期待了很久，黄子撑住下巴，按照节目单，高杨的表演即将开始了，在幕布拉起灯光亮起前，黄子弘凡想着高杨，想他眼中的火焰都是安静的，像笼在玻璃罩，保护得小心连释放也很小心，漂亮的透明的，想他可以把他所有的期待所有渴望所有的合理的不合理的都告诉他黄子弘凡。

等灯光亮起，弦管齐奏，高杨眼波流转，淡而冷地扫过台下，拿起话筒送出第一个音的时候，黄子弘凡才发现自己很没出息地和别人一样摒住了呼吸。高杨穿了一件银灰色长外套在灯光下闪闪发亮，镁光灯下他像一把极亮极美的长刀，随意挥洒收割生命，又像血统最纯正的吸血鬼肆意把玩猎人的银质枪，轻笑着说“你看，你能把我怎么样？”再没有什么能阻挡他。

黄子弘凡听过高杨唱歌，在剧场看他们练习的时候，今天唱得更好这毋庸置疑，像银河从天上流淌下来般的声音准确又充满情感，填满耳朵灌进心脏，从此台下的人被诱惑成为俘虏，但今天黄子弘凡更惊讶的是高杨眼中的火焰，蓝色的，跃动着，在玻璃罩中肆意舞动，像最美丽的舞娘第一次献出她的舞蹈，想烧掉什么想释放什么想要这天地都消失只留下他要的东西。

高杨想要的是什么？

渐弱再渐弱，高杨眼睛轻快一眨，收住，清亮的声音如冬日最后一片雪花飘落，在空气中震颤然后在掌心消融，只留下一丝清凉的，可以在春夜中放下的伤感。目光扫过台下，轻易在前排捕捉到了那个眼神明亮的小朋友。

黄子弘凡身边居然真的有不少高杨的“粉丝”，男男女女都在喊“高杨我爱你！”，他刚喊了声“高杨！”就对上高杨投过来的视线，莫名喊不出后面那三个字，咧着嘴使劲鼓掌起哄。

“高杨！啊啊啊啊啊啊高杨！”

高杨盯着黄子弘凡看了两秒，然后突然笑了笑。

覆着薄冰的湖面破碎，一池春水就这么涌来，旁边的人们都在尖叫“啊啊啊高杨冲我笑啊啊啊！”黄子弘凡却突然有些呆不住了，笼在玻璃罩下的蓝色火焰转眼化成了一只银色毛发的猫，纤细身姿跃到你掌心，当着所有人的面蹭蹭你亲亲你，别人只看到了高杨的笑容，却不知道这个笑容是给黄子弘凡一个人的。

接在高杨后面的还有一个节目，作为压轴应该是很值得一看的，但是黄子弘凡等不下去了，躬身挤出观众席溜去了后台。

高杨正在去后台的过道，挂着若有若无的笑，似乎早料到黄子弘凡的出现。

“阿黄。”高杨轻声唤着只有他叫的昵称，“你来找我的吗？”

“啊……是啊。”黄子弘凡故作淡定的点点头。

下一秒，高杨扣住黄子弘凡手腕，“跟我来，我们换个地方说话。”

高杨拉着黄子弘凡大步走，其他同学老师投过疑惑的目光高杨也只是淡然的点点头，然后把黄子弘凡推进一个半掩的房间。

房间黄子弘凡猜是装备用物料的，挂了些款式老旧的演出服，还没等看出个所以然，黄子弘凡就被按着肩膀抵在墙上。

“阿黄……”高杨把黄子扣在怀里，低着头，隔着黄子弘凡一抬下巴就能吻到的距离。

黄子弘凡分明嗅到了某种氛围，把视线从高杨因没有及时补唇膏而略显干燥的嘴唇上挪开，对上高杨的眼睛，不自觉舔了舔嘴唇。

“你想说什……嗯！”

只是一瞬间，黄子弘凡看到了从高杨眼睛里流出来的岩浆，他闭上眼，视网膜上还有那岩浆留下的残影，不过这都不重要了，高杨想要什么？想要他，这点足够让黄子弘凡打开牙关用力回应高杨的亲吻了。

接吻真是一件让人沉醉的事情，敏感至极的黏膜互相摩擦，唇舌勾连，电流在体内乱窜，还有一点暧昧的水声，气息落在脸颊，好像对方的一切都能感受到。

高杨咬咬黄子弘凡的下唇，又碰了碰终于放开他。

“阿黄，黄儿，黄子……”高杨声音温而黏，低低地唤着，“我不用问你是不是也喜欢我了对吗？你喜欢我你当然喜欢我。”

“哦，我才没有。”黄子弘凡舔舔嘴唇，一点都不知道自己的眼神是如何出卖了自己。

高杨却很喜欢这反应似的，舌尖舔过唇，眼神落上黄子弘凡水润的嘴低头又吻了过去。

舌尖舔过上颚又与舌纠缠，感觉太过刺激，唾液都来不及吞下，黄子弘凡忍不住断断续续地呜咽，被随意缠弄的羞耻和无法止息的渴望逼得眼角泛泪，温度节节攀升，空气被夺走，身体被注入岩浆，哪里都是滚烫的，高杨把黄子弘凡吻得喘不过气还不够，手掌握过细瘦的一把腰顺着宽大的卫衣下摆抚上皮肤沿着腰线往上走。

“等……高杨……”黄子弘凡绷紧了腰，指尖陷入高杨肩背又小心松开怕弄坏演出服。

“别动……”高杨眼睛含笑。

门外却传来播报，“三分钟后请所有演出人员到舞台集合！三分钟后请所有演出人员到舞台集合！”

高杨轻轻叹气，嘴唇蹭了蹭又碰了碰，语气软软的：“阿黄，我要去集合啦。”

“啊，行。”黄子弘凡眼睛都不知道该往哪摆，“你去吧，去吧。”

高杨又抿嘴笑，握起黄子弘凡勾着他衣袖的手腕笑得意味深长，黄子撇着嘴想收回手，握着手腕的人却收紧手指不放。

“我要先盖个章。”

拇指摩挲手腕又软又滑的皮肤凑到嘴边覆上唇，莹白牙尖陷入皮肉。

“等，等，等一下，不行。”黄子用力抽回手，在高杨低垂的目光中磕磕巴巴道：“我袖子太宽了等下吃夜宵肯定很显眼……你，你换个地方……”

高杨眼神微暗，然后展颜一笑，“好。”

一手拽开黄子弘凡套头卫衣的领口拉到肩膀，少年肩膀窄瘦没几两肉，两条锁骨清晰可见。高杨低头咬上左边锁骨，叼住的皮肉下，连着心脏的血管一下一下的跃动，仿佛掌控了对方的全部。

***

 

他们几个演出都拿了不错的成绩，阿云嘎郑云龙带上王晰按承诺请他们几个小辈吃夜宵。

几个顶了一头乱七八糟发胶的男生迎着夜色喜气洋洋出发，黄子落在最后等高杨。

“高杨！快走啦！”

高杨抬头展颜一笑，在初夏的季节里，怦动的心抛出去被人稳稳地接住，他的小少年在夜风中等他，一切都是那么的好，他不用回忆冬雪的沉寂与孕育，不用怀念春日的萌发与雨水，他可以期待夏色，那必然是充满金色阳光和少年清亮嗓音的日子。

“你好慢啊，嘎子哥说去吃小龙虾你吃不吃？哎我也挺想吃的我知道有个店那味道真是一绝而且环境也不错，每次去都拍老长的队了，但是好像龙虾过两个月才好吃，高杨你想吃什么啊？”

少年有无穷的活力和爱表达的性情。

“哎，他们想暑假出去玩，出国旅个游什么的，你来不来啊，你要是不去我也不太想去了……”

少年有坦荡赤诚的胸怀。

“然后我下个学期就转回来了，就……我们……”黄子弘凡耳朵发红。

少年有青涩柔软的爱意。

高杨搂过他的少年。

“我和你一起去吃，我想尝尝你喜欢的东西。”

“想和你一起去旅游。”

“想和你一起上学，一起回家。”

我啊，想和你一直在一起呀。

你是我的冬雪，我的春风，我的夏日里金色的阳光和蓬勃的生命，是我的期待是我的待了解，是我想要拥抱的东西。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇其实不算一个故事，算是我基于小凡高的感觉想到的很多梗串了串，要是大家能觉得甜或者可爱就太好了，谢谢各位~
> 
> （也许回头补个车）


End file.
